Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends is the name of a tie-in comic book series published by DC Comics and part of the Justice League/Teen Titans Animated Universe. Premise Set in the middle of the events of Justice League: Knights of Rao and the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|alternate story of Teen Titans Season 2]], the comic series follows the individual battles and adventures of the featured superhero teams (the Justice League, the Teen Titans and the Knights of Rao). The comic also reveals some untold tales which occurred in the middle of the two shows’ events, including the origins of the first members of the Knights of Rao and other challenges and trials which Terra faced. Issues Synopsis [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 0|Issue #0 - Sidekick]] Terra has completed the first phase of her training with Superman. But before setting out to her Tyrant Hunting campaign, she still had one more test to pass: to learn what it is like… to be a hero’s sidekick. * Set after the Justice League: Knights of Rao episodes: “''Lost Girl''” and “''My Prince''” [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 1|Issue #1 - The Best of Friends]] After her first encounter with Toymaster, Terra resumed to bring together her superhero team. Along with the tale about Terra and Toymaster recruiting their first four teammates, this issue also reveals their friends’ origins as new heroes (how Amber Lang and Dionne Stewart earned membership in the Indigo Tribe and Green Lantern Corps respectively, how Mitchell Davies was given his moniker of Galaxor and why Long Shadow was chosen to be in Terra’s side). * Set before the events of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “''Blue Hope''” [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 2|Issue #2 - Heir Apparent]] While Blue Lantern and Omega Knight sought for the source of Toymaster’s experiment (which will help defeat the super-powered tyrants), Terra worked alongside her brother Geo-Force to prepare to expose and humiliate the very first tyrant, who also happens to be the one who betrayed their family in the behalf of Vandal Savage and Slade: their other brother Gregor Markov. * Set after the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “''Knights of Olympus” '[[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 3|Issue #3 - Blue Hope Valentine]]' Since she learned of Superman’s whereabouts after the battle with Ares’ forces in Athens, Wonder Woman became a calmer and more optimistic fighter who turns her foes’ rages into their greatest weaknesses. This issue also reveals a tale of her trials with the Blue Lantern Corps. At the same time, Flash and Batgirl found for themselves a new ally on a new heroine who has the best of both of them... * Set before the 'Justice League: Knights of Rao' episode: “[[War of Oblivion (JLA: KOR Episode)|''War of Oblivion]]” [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 4|Issue #4 - The Way of All Flesh]] While the Justice League were busy with random threats and Terra was banding together her team, Lois Lane was at the time given by Lex Luthor a membership in his business empire's community, which she refused. Arrogantly reluctant to take No for answer, Luthor once threatened hers and her daughter's lives by hiring Metallo to capture and hurt them, but Luthor and Metallo were the ones in trouble when they learned that Lois was given her own bodyguard: not Superman or Supergirl, but someone else far stronger than Metallo... and also immune to Kryptonite. Along with her origin story, this issue also reveals more details about Caitlin Fairchild's loyalty to Lois as well as her faith and trust in Superman. * Set after Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 5|Issue #5 - Rookies]] Before the Knights of Rao were introduced to the people of Argo and Kandor by the Blue Lantern Corps, Static, Gear and Catgirl, the last three members recruited by Terra, trained to prove themselves ready to help expose and humiliate tyrants. At the same time, Jaimie Reyes was found by Batman and Black Canary bonded with the fugitive Reach Scarab while Jason Rusch was chosen to become Professor Martin Stein's new partner as Firestorm and, under the two heroes’ mentorship, trained to become the new Blue Beetle and Firestorm following his old mentors and heroes Ted Kord and Ronnie Raymond. * Set before the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “''Enter the Knights''” [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 6|Issue #6 - Space Jungle]] After being introduced to the people of Argo and Kandor by the Blue Lantern Corps, Terra and her Knights of Rao begun their Tyrant Hunting Season by taking down alien tyrants with the aid of their animal-themed spaceships. One of their preys was a certain Tamaranean who betrayed her own siblings to usurp the throne of Tamaran… * Set in the middle of the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “''Enter the Knights''” [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 7|Issue #7 - Rao's Rage]] After losing his place in the great U.S.A. Community following the Justice League's battle with the Reach, Lex Luthor attempted to win back the world leaders' trust by inaugurating a new "community research facility" (actually another weapon arsenal factory with protocols to needlessly use against the superheroes) in the top of a mountain in a abandoned island. But Terra and her team had other plans to destroy his image. Which would humiliate Luthor in front of a entire crowd and set his new creation... in flames! * Set after the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “''Enter the Knights” '[[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 8|Issue #8 - Overcome Fear]]' Following the first step of the Knights of Rao’s hunt for tyrants, Lex Luthor, desperate to stop them from trying to destroy his reputation and unable to rely on the superheroes’ assistance, enlisted the Teen Titans’ archenemy Slade for help with the situation. But the Knights of Rao’s young leader was more than just ready… as the one eyed evil mastermind was soon going to discover. * Set after the 'Justice League: Knights of Rao' episode: “[[Enter the Knights (JLA: KOR Episode)|''Enter the Knights]]” [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 9|Issue #9 - Old Faces]] Regarding the arrests of numerous tyrants across the world and Luthor's expulsion from the National Community, Batgirl visited the Teen Titans in the purpose to know if they had any knowledge about the Knights of Rao. The Titans were at the time unfamiliar with the new heroes... but they knew the Knights' leader. While the Titans and Batgirl talked about the situation and fought some of their old foes, the Knights of Rao took a break off their Tyrant Hunting Season for a relaxing evening while Terra visited another good friend of hers and shared with that friend the lessons she learned with her mentor. * Set before the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “''Justice Titans''” [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 10|Issue #10 - Midway Ahead]] While the Teen Titans worked alongside the Blue Lanterns and the Knights of Rao to stop Steppenwolf and Poison Ivy, the members of Justice League were working alongside Blue Lanterns Saint Walker and Brother Warth to overcome a crisis in Midway City caused by what remained from the Manhunters following the battle of Washington D.C. and a failed experiment tested by the scientists of Belle Reve. This issue also reveals when Green Lantern Hal Jordan and Star Sapphire Carol Ferris learned of Geo-Force and Supergirl's own awareness of Superman's involvement with the Knights of Rao's Tyrant Hunting Season. * Set during the [[Teen Titans (Alternate Season 2)|''Teen Titans'' alternate Season 2]] episode: "Stone and Steel" [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 11|Issue #11 - Out of Doubts]] Filled with higher confidence following their encounter with Lois Lane, the Knights of Rao decided to trust in the Justice League's help with their goal to bring tyrants to justice. While the two superhero factions work together to overcome new threats, Harley Quinn tried everything to help with the Joker's seemly impossible recovery from the Knights of Rao's attack on him. But what price did she have to pay for helping the psychopath who never loved anything but himself? The answer could only be found by Red Hood. But did he grant Harley that answer for what she and the Joker committed together? * Set after the Justice League: Knights of Rao episode: “''Thinking Positive” '[[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 12|Issue #12 - The Ocean Book]]' Following her happy reunion with her childhood heroine Wonder Woman, Terra befriended a young girl who developed a special connection with the ocean and the orcas. The two also worked together when a from Project Cadmus exacted to create new human/animal hybrids and assimilated the appearance and abilities of the orca whales after an freak accident caused in her destroyed laboratory. * Set after the 'Justice League: Knights of Rao' episode: “Amazon of My Heart” * The title of this issue is a reference to Rudyard Kipling's ''The Jungle Book. [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 13|Issue #13 - A Walk Outside]] Following the Knights of Rao's battle with the Enchantress and the fall of Project Cadmus, Batman and Geo-Force sought for more answers about the origins of the evil entity. Their quest led them to another team up with their former teammates, the Outsiders. At the same time, Hal Jordan was teaming up with his new young trainee and the Green Lantern Corps to stop the Sinestro Corps from attempting to take over Betrassus. * Set after the Justice League: Knights of Rao episodes "Hostile Crisis" and "War of Light, Part 2: Seven Lights in Hand". [[Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 14|Issue #14 - Reign of Terra]] Following the final destruction of Kobra, Terra overjoyed with the news that hers and her friends' goal of wiping out all Tyranny in the world was about to come to an end. Still, our heroine's latest mission to go undercover granted her one final test: to face and overcome her own dark side. This trial led her to an epic battle with her counterpart from another world... another timeline... * Set between the Justice League: Knights of Rao episodes "Dark Designs" and "Apokolips No More!". Comic Characters This is a list for the characters who did not appears in the franchise's TV shows or the Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles films, but appeared exclusively in the comics. Heroes / Supporting Characters * Hawkman / Katar Hol, a Thanagarian warrior and member of the Justice League. ** Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. * Captain Atom / Nathaniel "Nate" Adams, a United States Air Force officer and Vietnam War veteran who became Captain Atom after a freak accident caused him to be composed of living, nuclear energy and had to be confined to his containment suit in order to interact with others. ** Appearance: The same as in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. * The Fierce Flame / Mary Elizabeth Kane, a young speedster girl who idolizes Batgirl's style. ** Appearance: The same as in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, but with green eyes and animated after the females in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. * Gen¹³, Caitlin Fairchild's team of superheroes who originated from a terrorist group commanded by Ivana Baiul. They are also allies to the Justice League and battle crime and random threats while also living their ordinary normal lives. ** Bobby "Burnout" Lane, a member of the team who manifested the abilities to fly and generate and manipulate high-energy coherent plasma, which ignites on exposure to oxygen. *** Appearance: The same as in the comics, but animated after the males in the 2000 animated film. ** Eddie "Grunge" Chang, a member of the team who can molecularly bond with and take on the properties of any object he touches. *** Appearance: The same as in the 2000 animated film. ** Freefall / Roxanne "Roxy" Spaulding, Fairchild's half-sister with the ability to control the effects of gravity on herself and on others. *** Appearance: The same as in the 2000 animated film. * Jack Lynch, a U.S. colonel who serves as the Gen¹³ team's mentor. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2000 animated film. * Ted Kord, the CEO of Kord Enterprises and the first hero who adopted the moniker of Blue Beetle who was a long time friends and partners with Booster Gold. He is also the current Blue Beetle Jaimie Reyes' mentor. ** Appearance: Animated after the males in The Batman and designed after Sebastian Spence's character in Smallville. * Sapphire Stagg, Metamorpho / Rex Mason's fiancee. She is shown in a flashback of Rao's Rage standing next to Metamorpho while her father is arrested for Rex's condition. ** Appearance: The same as in Justice League animated series episode "Metamorphosis". * Dr. Will Magnus, a scientist and inventor allied to the Justice League and creator of the Metal Men. ** Appearance: The same as in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. * Metal Men, a group of superhero robots created by Dr. Magnus. ** Mercury, the hot-headed member of the team. *** Appearance: The same as in the comics. ** Platinum / Eliza Magnus, Dr. Magnus' daughter who became a member of the team after she fused with nanites which granted her metamorphosis and shape-shifting abilities. She is another old friend of Terra *** Appearance: In her human form, she is a Caucasian girl with auburn hair and green eyes. As Platinum, she is a teenaged version of her appearance in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. ** Tin, the self-doubting and insecure member of the Metal Men who sees Platinum as a older sister. *** Appearance: The same as in the comics. * Tina Magnus, Dr. Magnus' wife and Eliza's mother. ** Appearance: The same as in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. * Delia Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel's sister who dissociated from her because of Harley's relationship with the Joker. ** Appearance: Based on her appearance in Injustice 2 comic, but animated after the females in Justice League: Gods and Monsters. Villains * Kanjar Ro, the dictator of the planet Dhor in the Antares star system. ** Appearance: The same as in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Gregor Markov, the second oldest of the Markov children (Brion's other younger brother and Tara's other older brother). He was also the first of the World's Tyrants who Terra sought to expose and humiliate. ** Appearance: A younger variant of Lex Luthor. * Golden Glider / Lisa Snart, Captain Cold's younger sister and an Olympic level figure skater equipped with a pair of experimental skates which create their own ice. Her short-tempered behavior oftenly embarrasses her brother in front of other heroes and villains, who can do nothing to calm her down. ** Appearance: The same costume as in the Injustice: Gods Among Us comic, but animated after the female characters in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Tattooed Man / Abel Tarrant, one of Green Lantern's foes who commits crimes with radioactive ink which can bring his tattoos to life. ** Appearance: The same as in the Green Lantern: The Animated Series spin-off comic. * Threshold / Matthew Callahan, one of the Gen¹³'s main adversaries with telekinetic powers. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2000 animated film. * Doctor Thaddeus Sivana, one of Shazam's main adversaries and a power hungry mad scientist. He appears in ''Rookies'', where he was the keeper of a file containing more information about the World's Tyrants and their weaknesses. Right after the file is obtained by Static, Gear and Catgirl, Sivana's ongoing plans are exposed by the trio to Shazam, who bursts in to defeat him and bring him to jail. ** Appearance: The same as in Justice League: Gods and Monsters Chronicles. * Simon Stagg, the corrupt owner of Stagg Empresses who was responsible for Rex Mason's transformation into Metamorpho. He was shown in a flashback of Rao's Rage as one of the many World's Tyrants who were exposed and humiliated by Terra and the Knights of Rao. ** Appearance: The same as in Justice League episode "Metamorphosis". * Professor Anthony Ivo, a rogue scientist allied with Lexcorp and the creator of Amazo. ** Appearance: The same as in Justice League episode "Tabula Rasa". * Magpie / Margaret Pye, a wealthy outlaw in Gotham who was among the World's Tyrants who were foiled and crippled by the Knights of Rao. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics. She also has a rat-shaped scar in her neck. * Catman / Thomas Reese Blake, one of Magpie's henchmen and bodyguards and a (said by police to be) "male Catwoman", using identical methods with cats as his theme. ** Appearance: The same as in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Kanto, a master swordsman and weapon expert of Apokolips and Darkseid's main assassin. ** Appearance: The same as in Superman: The Animated Series. References Category:Justice League/Teen Titans Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Comic books Category:Comics based on TV shows Category:DC Comics Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends Category:Comics